


Little Changes, Big Trouble

by storyhaus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: In a lot of fic's Daniel is turned into a child, I decided to do a twist on that.





	Little Changes, Big Trouble

Little Changes, Big Troubles

Note: I've read many stories where Daniel is turned into a child. This story is a twist on that theme.  
Episodes mentioned: Pretense, Nemesis and Small Victories

Daniel heard the siren, looked at his watch and rose.  
No one was due back yet which could only mean one thing...a team had run into trouble.  
Holding his sore side he headed for the door.  
'Doctor Jackson, report to the Infirmary.' The p.a. announced.  
Daniel's breathing increased as he rushed to the elevator.  
When it finally arrived he quickly boarded and pushed the button for the floor the Infirmary was located on.  
Glaring at the numbers impatiently he finally arrived several minutes later and rushed to the Infirmary, holding his side.  
"Sit down son." Hammond said guiding him to a chair.  
"Just tell me."   
"They're not hurt. At least not in the way we associate that word around here." Hammond answered.  
"What?" Daniel asked confused.  
"Sir, Daniel, the DNA results confirm." Doctor Janet Frasier informed them.  
"Would one of you tell me what is going on?!?" Daniel snapped.  
"You'd better see for yourself." Hammond sighed.  
Daniel, seeing the looks on their faces, grew even more worried for his friends.  
He followed Janet and the General into the examination room that was curtained off.  
Janet looked at the General who nodded and she pushed the curtain aside.  
Daniel felt a hand on his arm and it grounded him.  
He was prepared to see his friends injured but this was way crazier.  
Moving forward he took in the 'boy', there was no other way to describe him, he had brown hair and couldn't have been more than fourteen.  
In the next bed laid a blond girl, the same age he'd guess.  
The third bed held a black boy, sans gold tattoo on his forehead.  
"Janet...?"  
"It is SG-1 Daniel." She assured him.  
"What happened?" He shook his head stunned.  
"I'm due in a de-brief with SG-3 in a few minutes to learn the answer to that. You're welcome to sit in son." Hammond offered.  
Daniel was torn, he wanted to know how they got down-sized but didn't want to leave them.  
"Why don't you stay and I'll let you know what SG-3 says?" Hammond suggested seeing his indecision.  
"Thank you sir." Daniel nodded and walked over to Jack's bedside.  
It was a huge shock to see them looking so young.  
Janet gently forced him into a chair, she hadn't missed him holding his side.  
She slipped away, not too far, just enough to give him some privacy with his team.

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed, when he opened them again he found brown eyes staring at him.  
"Jack?"  
"How do you know my name?" Cold eyes glared at him suspiciously.  
"I see Col--"  
"Jack," Daniel cut her off, "this is Doctor Frasier."  
"Why do I need a doc?"  
They couldn't miss the suspicion in his voice.  
"You were injured, do you remember that?" Janet asked.  
"This ain't no hospital?"  
"It's an Infirmary."  
They looked over to see Sam awake.  
"Yes, it is." Janet smiled and nodded at her.  
"Is he okay?" Jack nodded past Sam to Teal'c.  
"As far as I can tell. I want to run some tests now that you're awake." Janet replied.  
"I don't like tests." Jack frowned.  
"They won't hurt, I promise."   
"I'll take your tests." Sam answered quietly.  
"Thank you." Janet smiled at her.  
"Fine! I'll take your tests too but if they hurt I am so outta here!" Jack glared.  
"I'll set them up." Janet nodded and left.  
"Do you um...want anything?" Daniel asked Jack.  
"No." Jack replied glaring back.  
"Sam?"  
"No thank you." She shook her head and picked at her fingernails.  
"It's gonna...be okay." I hope.  
Jack turned away from Daniel and Sam closed her eyes.  
Daniel silently sighed and waited for Janet to return.  
************************************************************************  
General Hamond strode down the hall purposefully.  
He didn't look forward to telling Daniel what he'd learned or the pressure he was about to put on the young man but returning the others to themselves would depend on his special skills.  
Walking to the curtained area he stepped inside placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder.  
"Outside son."  
Daniel followed him and before Hammond could speak Daniel was talking.  
"Jack and Sam woke up. They didn't recognize me or Janet, just a guess but I doubt they know anything past their ages. Janet ran some tests, she says they appear to be fourteen or so which they confirmed. Well, except for Teal'c of course, we'll have to wait til he wakes."  
"SG-3 said Major Carter called Teal'c and the Colonel to a discovery. When Colonel O'Neill didn't respond to their radio hails they went to investigate and found them like that unconscious. They also found a box with unknown symbols and writing on it. Son...I need you on this if there's any change of their returning to normal."  
"This has to be scary for them." Daniel looked toward the curtain. "But I want my friends back." He nodded.  
"It's in your office." Hammond replied.  
"I'm going to check on them."  
Hammond followed Daniel behind the curtain and found Teal'c now awake and the others asleep.  
"Hey Teal'c." Daniel smiled.  
"I do not know you."  
"Do you remember anything that happened son?" Hammond asked.  
"I remember them." Teal'c pointed to Jack and Sam.  
"That's good." Daniel nodded.  
"Where am I?" Teal'c asked.  
"A medical facility on Earth." Hammond answered.  
"The Tau'ri home world." Daniel clarified seeing his frown.  
"I see."  
"Good, you're awake. I need to run tests on you as well."  
"This is Doctor Frasier, she's our...shaman." Daniel introduced.  
"Very well." He nodded.  
"I need to take a look at that...thing. I'll see you later Teal'c."  
"I do not know your name."  
"Daniel...Daniel Jackson."  
Teal'c nodded and turned his attention to Janet.  
With a silent sigh Daniel left to work on getting them back to their adult selves.

Hammond and Janet watched him go, they knew it was hard on him too, not just having his team regressed to children but the fact that they didn't know him.  
"I'll bring the results for all three when their in." Janet said to him.  
Hammond nodded and left, he had four members to be concerned, three in the Infirmary and Doctor Jackson who he knew would slave over that box trying to help them, most likely not sleeping or eating until he found the answers. Then there was the NID. Hammond had no illusions they wouldn't get wind of this and try to lay claim to the mini-SG-1.  
Well, paperwork could get lost...for a few days anyway.  
"Let's just hope that young man figures it out by then." He murmured and headed to his office.

****************************************************************************

Daniel looked at the box from all angles then took photo's.  
He went to his computer and started looking for anything resembling them.

He was sipping his third cup of coffee and scratched his cheek, absently grabbing the phone when it rang.  
"Daniel Jackson."  
'I have three young patients anxious to leave.'  
"Oh...what should I do with them?"  
'What did you like at fourteen?'  
"Reading."  
'Okay...they need quarters and lunch. I'll start looking for video games, music, that kind of stuff to keep them occupied.' Janet replied taking pity on him.  
"Okay, I'll see about their rooms then be down."  
'Alright.'  
Daniel hung up then sighed, he called General Hammond who cleared two VIP rooms then he headed to the Infirmary.  
Reaching the curtain he frowned seeing the beds empty.  
Walking to Janet's office he found her on the phone so he waited.  
"Yes, two please and the list of titles and DVD's. Thank you, someone will be by this afternoon and pick them up." Janet said and hung up.  
"Where are they Janet?"  
"Waiting for you on their beds."  
"Uh...no they're not."  
Janet frowned and led him back to the empty beds, she picked up the phone on the wall and contacted security to track them down.  
"The mess hall? Thank you." She said and hung up.  
Daniel headed for the door and soon arrived at the mess hall where he found them huddled together over a large plate of food.  
Jack spotted him first and whispered to the others who laughed.  
"Hey, you guys were supposed to wait for me." Daniel said smiling.  
"We were hungry." Jack shrugged.  
"Well, you can't just wander around the base alright?"  
"Whatever." Jack replied eating the rest of his pie.  
"When you're done I got rooms for you." Daniel told them.  
"I want more jell-o." Sam said and went back to the counter.  
Daniel couldn't help but smile.  
No matter what age Sam is she likes her jell-o.  
"There you are. I need to look at the box."  
"Uh...okay, it's on my desk. Be careful Robert." Daniel told his longtime friend nodding toward the kids.  
"Right." Doctor Robert Rothman shivered and hurried out.  
Daniel heard chuckling and looked at Jack who peered back innocently.  
He got that familiar impression that they had been laughing at him.  
"Eat up." He said mustering a smile he didn't feel.  
Daniel silently sighed as they ignored him and started talking and laughing.  
He was feeling distinctly uncomfortable at the glances and snickers they threw his way.  
God, I have to figure this out and get my friends back.  
The trio rose and headed for the door and Daniel followed.  
"We have to take the elevator--STOP!" Daniel shouted as they took off at a run, he hurried after them as they disappeared around the corner.  
"I think Doctor Jackson ordered you to stop." Daniel heard as he came around the corner holding his sore side.  
"Need a hand Doc?" Major Reynolds asked holding onto Sam's shoulder.  
Daniel nodded catching his breath.  
The Major swiped his keycard through the reader at the elevator and escorted the teens inside, Daniel followed and pushed the button for the floor they would be quartered on.  
What seemed like an eternity but was only a few minutes, the elevator stopped and the doors opened.  
Daniel led the kids and Major Reynolds down the hall, where he swiped his card in the reader and opened the door.  
"Jack, Teal'c, you'll share this one." He said and motioned them inside.  
The pair looked at each other and frowned then Jack led Teal'c inside.  
"I'll see you in the morning." Daniel smiled and closed the door.  
"You're in here Sam." Daniel smiled and opened the door beside Jack's putting his card back in his pocket.  
She nodded and startled him with a hug.  
"Thanks." She smiled and went inside and closed the door.  
Daniel smiled, maybe Sam is still in there.  
"Three teens. Good luck Doctor Jackson." Major Reynolds shook his head and walked away.  
Daniel sighed and followed him to the elevator where Reynolds swiped his card and they boarded, pushing different floor buttons.  
Daniel's came first and he thanked the Major for his help then walked to the labs.  
"You guys get anything?" He asked Robert and Sergeant Siler who was also there.  
"There's a low level of electricity, barely detectable." Siler answered.  
"Symbols or words look familiar?" Daniel asked Robert.  
"Um...no." Rothman admitted.  
"Are you done with it?" Daniel asked them.  
"Yes sir." Siler nodded unhooking it and Daniel rolled the cart down the hall back to his office where he poured another cup of coffee and set to work.

******************************************************************************

Daniel rubbed his eyes and glanced at his watch.  
He'd been at it almost four hours now.  
"Doctor Jackson, General Hammond wants to see you."  
Daniel frowned, he hadn't heard any siren to indicate a team had come back.  
He followed the S.F. down the hall to the elevator where the soldier swiped his card and they boarded.  
Just a few minutes later he was being led to the briefing room.  
To his shock and surprise he found his young friends seated at the table.  
"I believe this is yours." Hammond handed over his key card with a disapproving frown.  
Daniel blushed and his arms went around himself, he glanced at the teens and found Sam biting back a smirk.  
She stole my key card?  
"Might I advise you to put it someplace more secure on your person Doctor Jackson."  
"I'm sorry sir." He replied looking down.  
"Major Reynolds, escort these...youths...back to their quarters and post guards."   
"Yes sir." Reynolds nodded motioning his younger colleagues to stand, giving Daniel a sympathetic look as he did so.  
"Dismissed." Hammond said and they all started to leave. "Doctor Jackson." Hammond stopped him and motioned him into the office.  
With a silent sigh Daniel followed the General.  
"Any progress on the box?" Hammond sighed.  
"No sir. Robert...Doctor Rothman and Sergeant Siler detected small traces of electricity but..." Daniel shrugged.  
Hammond studied him and Daniel squirmed.  
"I'm sorry about the card sir. I shouldn't have been so careless."  
Hammond snorted drawing a start from Daniel.  
"Samantha Carter has been in trouble a few times for pick-pocketing." He explained.  
"Oh?"   
Hammond shook his head, it wasn't his story to tell but Jacob sure did ground her each time.  
"No harm done about the card. Get some dinner and sleep son." Hammond ordered.  
"The box--"  
"Will still be there in the morning."  
Daniel set his jaw to argue then gave in with a deep sigh.  
Hammond nodded his dismissal and Daniel left.  
The General shook his head, the mini-SG-1 had been loose almost four hours.   
Thank heavens Doctor Frasier had gone to deliver the video equipment and found them missing. Doctor Jackson's security clearance covered nearly the whole base save the weapons lockers!  
Security was examining the footage to see where they had been.  
The balding man shook his head thinking back.  
Not one of them had asked for a parent when I scolded them. Major Carter didn't seem to recognize me either. Maybe that box kept their basic skills in-tact but tossed all else out the window?  
A sigh escaped his lips and he silently wondered why he ever agreed to take this command.

Daniel dropped into his chair and sighed looking at his card.  
He didn't want to believe Sam had stolen it from his pocket but there was no other explanation.  
She took it from my pocket when she hugged me.  
He didn't want to admit how much that hurt.  
Turning, he put the card back in his pocket and began working on the box again.

Janet looked in Daniel's office and found him asleep at his work table.  
She shook her head and woke him.  
"What?" He asked groggily, straightening his glasses.  
"Bed, Daniel."  
"I need--"  
"To get some sleep."  
"They're counting on me." Daniel replied reaching for his notes.  
"This isn't a request." She said and pulled him to his feet.  
Daniel knew she'd get the General to back her up so he gave in and locked his office and headed to a bunk room with her following.  
He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
Janet smiled and removed his glasses and boots then covered him with the blanket.  
"It'll be alright Daniel." She whispered and prayed it was true.

****************************************************************************

Daniel yawned as he sat up .  
He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the clock, looking around he located his glasses and put them on.  
Gasping he scrambled off the bed and pulled his boots on and rushed from the room.  
"Doctor Jackson?"  
"Uh...yeah?" He turned to the S.F.  
"Doctor Frasier said to get a shower then meet her and the others in the mess hall."  
"Oh. Okay. Thanks for letting me know."   
The guard nodded and Daniel headed to the locker room where he stripped down under the hot water and washed up careful of his appendix scar.  
Janet said it was healing but it's still sore, he winced touching it.  
Finishing up he dried off and dressed and went in search of his team.  
My 'team'. Not much of a team right now. There's them...and there's me. I will get them back! I have too!  
With a deep sigh he put on a smile and pushed the mess hall doors open.  
"Morning." He called getting in line for breakfast. After loading his plate with waffles and coffee he joined them.  
"I'm done." Jack rose as Daniel sat down.  
"Do we have to go back to our rooms?" Sam asked as she and Teal'c stood too.  
"I could take them to the rec. room."  
Janet gave a little nod to Daniel.  
"That'd be great, thanks Ferretti." He replied.  
The Major nodded and led the kids out.  
"Sleep well?" Janet asked.  
"Hmm? Yeah, thanks for bringing them down here."  
"You needed to sleep." Janet smiled, finished her coffee and rose, "I need to pre-mission exam SG-6 so I will see you later."  
Daniel nodded and ate alone then headed to his office to work on the box.

Daniel rubbed his neck and swallowed some coffee, making a face as it had gone cold.  
"Hey, it's 1300."  
"Wow! One o'clock already?" He asked looking at the wall clock.  
"Has your team eaten?"   
"Oh! I don't know." Daniel blanched and left his office, locking the door he turned to Janet, "Thank you." He said with deep gratitude.  
He was sure he wouldn't be handlingn this very well at all if it weren't for Janet, Hammond and the others stepping in to deal with them.  
"I know it's hard seeing them like this..." She nodded.  
He knew it couldn't be easy for her either, she and Sam had become close friends over these last few years.  
"I'll see you later." Janet patted his arm and left for the Infrmary while he headed to round up his team for lunch.

Daniel nodded to the S.F. and knocked on the door as he unlocked it.  
"Sam? It's Daniel. Are you ready for lunch?"  
There was no answer so he opened the door.  
"Sam?" He called worriedly.  
She was sitting on the end of the bed looking at him innocently.  
"You okay? You didn't answer--"  
"I'm hungry." She said rising.  
"Let's get Jack and Teal'c." He nodded and led her next door where he knocked and unlocked the door.  
Teal'c opened the door and Daniel saw Jack scowling.  
"It's about time!" Jack snapped at him and stalked out.  
Daniel led them to the elevator, the S.F. bringing up the rear, and took his friends to the mess hall.  
The teenagers ate talking to each other and totally ignoring Daniel.

After the were done with lunch he took them back to their rooms.  
"Can I hang out with the guys?" Sam asked.  
"Uh...okay."  
The trio went into Jack and Teal'c's room.  
"I'll be back around six--"  
"Sure." Jack replied and closed the door on him.  
"If you need anyting, let the S.F. know." Daniel called through the door with a silent sigh as he relocked it and left.

**************************************************************************

Daniel's stomach growled and he looked at the clock, with a sigh he rose and left his office.  
He was already fifteen minutes late and would no doubt get the cold shoulder again.  
Reaching Jack's room he unlocked the door.  
"Guys, dinner." he called and knocked.  
There was no answer so he went inside.  
"Crap!" He uttered and hurried to the bathroom, a second later he returned and looked around, seeing the camera covered with pillowcase and the vent cover removed, he picked up the phone and dialed the number with a swallow.  
"General...they're gone." Daniel said and winced as the other man yelled. "i locked them in after lunch sir. It looks like they went into the air vent. Yes, sir." Daniel hung up and left the room. "Let's go." He told the S.F. and they hurried off.

The room was quiet then a soft scuffling could be heard, soon Jack slid out from under the bed, he helped Sam and Teal'c out with a satisfied smirk.  
The trio went to the door, seeing the corridor empty they left the room.  
What a dweeb! he thinks we could fit into the vent? Sam was right, he bought it hook, line and sinker!  
They crept through the hall ducking into side corridors when they heard feet.  
Sam pointed to the door with a wheel and the trio opened it.  
Jack took a peek inside and smiled beckoning them in they closed the door and climbed up the ladder.  
"Do you believe this will lead us from the complex O'Neill?"  
"Seems like an exit to me." Jack shrugged.  
"Like a submarine." Sam grinned.  
"You've been on a sub?" Jack asked dubiously.  
"Yeah, my dad took me once."  
"Cool." Jack grinned.  
"What is a submarine?" Teal'c asked.  
Jack and Sam explained as they climbed up the ladder, finally reaching the top, Jack and Teal'c worked together to turn the wheel enough to open the hatch.  
"Push!" Jack huffed as the trio tried to lift the metal lid.  
To their surprise it lifted easily...until they realized why when they saw the stern looking General glaring down at them.  
"Up here. Now." He ordered.  
The General never raised his voice but they all climbed out quickly at the command.  
"Bring them and notify Doctor Jackson."   
"Yes sir." An S.F. saluted and took hold of Jack's arm. Two more airmen gripped Sam and Teal'c's arms and led them back inside to his office.  
"Do I need to put the three of you in the Brig?" He asked them.  
The teens were silent.  
"I asked you a question!"   
"No sir." Sam answered, used to the military way.  
"Then what do you suggest I do? Obviously I can't trust you to act responsibly."  
"Why do we have to be locked up?" Jack asked boldly.  
"It's for your safety son."  
Jack snorted and rolled his eyes as Daniel rushed in.  
"Oh great. It's the dweeb." Jack said under his breath.  
"Major, take them to the rec. room. They are not to be left unsupervised."  
"Yes sir." Reynolds nodded and led them away.  
"Doctor Jackson, close the door."  
The dweeb is in so much trouble, Jack smirked as the door closed.

Daniel shut the door dreading this conversation.  
He fought to keep his hand from going to his aching side as he turned to face the angrily man.  
"Obviously these three are too much for you to handle so I'm assigning Major's Reynolds and Ferretti to see to them. Work on that box son."  
"Yes sir." Daniel answered quietly and left.

"Hey, heard they got loose again. Remind me not to let you babysit for me." A Marine slapped Daniel's back as two of his co-horts chuckled when he boarded the elevator they were on.  
The 'Jarheads' kept up the joking and teasing until Daniel got off on his floor.  
He went to his office, closed the door and slumped into his chair.  
Pulling his journal out he began to write.  
Jack, Sam and Tea'lc hate me.  
Not my friends, but their teen selves.  
Jack thinks I'm a dweeb...just like when we first met.  
If he's treating me like this now how would he have been back then to me?  
I was in college prep courses at his age...I rmember the hell I got from the older kids in the same class.  
What's worse is that General Hammond doesn't think I can handle them.  
He's right.  
I want my friends back.  
Daniel closed his journal and put it back in the drawer.  
With renewed determination he set to work on figuring out the box.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Three days had passed since the teens escape escapade and Daniel had made sure to avoid them,eating when he knew they wouldn't be in the mess hall.  
Janet had drug him to the Infirmary a few times and checked his incision site which was healing properly.  
She also made sure he went home and slept in his own bed everynight so he could leave the stress behind for a few hours anyway.  
It helped until the nightmares came.  
He couldn't figure out how to help his friends and they hated him even more.  
They called him names and taunted him.  
He knew it was also the memories of being bullied as a child resurfacing, bullying that he had to endure because he was smaller and smarter than them.  
But finally Daniel was getting a handle on the symbols and was beginning to translate the box.  
"Have you eaten?"  
"Huh?"  
"Lunch."  
"Oh...uh...no."  
"Come on."  
Daniel rose and followed Janet to the mess hall.  
Once they were seated with their meals Janet spoke again.  
"Have you seen Sam and the others?"  
"Um..."  
"No huh?" She nodded sympathetically.  
Daniel pushed his food around silently.  
"They're bored."  
"They have a ton of stuff." Daniel frowned.  
"They need out of the base for a while."  
"Is that a good idea?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.  
"Dinner at my place. They can hang out with Cassie." She suggested.  
"What did General Hammond say?"  
"He okay it as long as we're both there. They have been behaving themselves..."  
"You really think this is a good idea?" He looked at her.  
"It'll be fine." Janet patted his hand and finished her lunch.  
Daniel nursed his coffee until she was done and they left to go see his 'team'.  
He motioned for Janet to unlock the door, she did and looked at him.  
Her heart went out to him as he was staring at the floor, his posture defeated.  
"It's Doctor Frasier, may I come in Sam?"  
'Sure.'  
Janet opened the door and they went inside.  
"How would you like to have dinner with me and my daughter Cassie? She's thirteen."  
"Um...Jack and Teal'c too?"  
"Yes." Janet nodded.  
"Okay." Sam shrugged.  
"Daniel," She looked at the silent man, "will bring you around by at 6." She said smiling at the girl.  
They went over to Jack's room and the boys agreed to dinner too.  
Daniel let out a breath as they walked to the elevator.  
"It'll be fine Daniel." Janet smiled.  
"Can you get away for a while?" He asked.  
"I can get Doctor Warner to cover for me, why?"  
"I need to do some shopping and I need your help."  
"Okay, meet you topside in thirty?"  
Daniel nodded and they went their separate ways.  
********************************************************************************  
Sam listened to the music on her paortable CD player and hummed along.  
She didn't know who the band was but she liked them.  
Hearing a knock on her door she sat up pulling the headphones off.  
'It's Doctor Frasier, may I come in?'  
"Yes."  
The door opend and Janet stepped inside smiling.  
"I have something for you." Janet said handing her a bag.  
Sam opened it and grinned.  
"Thanks!" She said pulling jeans, sweater and a jacket out.  
"See you at six." Janet nodded and went to deliver the Colonel and Teal'c's clothing.  
All Daniel really needed her help with was sizes, he chose the outfits and judging by the teens reactions did a good job.  
To her eye the clothing was similar to what the adult SG-1 often wore, Daniel knew his team well.

Daniel buttoned his striped shirt, checked himself in the mirror, took a deep breath and went to get his 'team'.  
He caught the looks exchanged between the three and silently sighed as he led them to his truck.  
"You drive this?" Sam rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, get in and buckle up." He ordered.  
"Who drives this baby?" Jack asked admirirng the truck next to Daniel's.  
"A friend." Daniel answered with a pang, Jack had been eyeing his own truck.  
"They have good taste." Jack said climbing into Daniel's less favorable truck.  
Better than you, Daniel heard the unspoken words.  
"Get in, Janet's waiting for us."  
Daniel ignored the whispers and laughs from the backseat as he drove to town.  
He was glad when they arrived and the kids piled out.  
"Hi, come on in. Dinner is ready. This is Cassie." Janet introduced.  
"Hey." Cassie nodded giving them an odd look then went to help Janet.  
Daniel ushered them to the dining room where the kids dropped into chairs.  
He waited until Janet took her seat before taking his own.  
They had spaghetti and rolls, as they ate Cassie engaged the others in conversation and Sam learned she's the one who sent the music along while the boys appreciated the video games.  
After dinner the teens went to Cassie's room while Daniel helped Janet clean up then they had coffee and talked.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I haven't spent time with them because they don't like me."  
"Daniel--"  
"They don't like me Janet! They think I'm a dweeb. Jack thought I was a dweeb when we first met too. I need to figure this out Janet." He burst out ending in a tired sigh.  
"What you need is to relax for the night. Let's play poker."  
"Poker?"  
"Trust me." Janet smiled and went to get the cards.  
Daniel turned toward the stairs and faintly heard music.

 

"Okay, where did you learn to play?" Janet looked at the pile of chips in front of him almost two hours later.  
"A dig. The other students thought they could make easy money off of me. Surprised them when I won the big pot at the end. I watched and learned. Don't tell Jack though, he thinks I'm a terrible poker player."  
"Blackmail information." Janet grinned.  
"Janet." Daniel moaned.  
Janet laughed and son Daniel was too.  
It's good to see him laugh, she smiled.  
The phone rang and she answered it.  
"Hello? Yes, this is Janet Frasier. Yes, I have a daughter named Cassie, what--WHAT? Who's? We'll be right there!" Janet hung up and gripped the counter.  
"Janet?"  
She turned to him angrily.  
"Cassie, Sam, Jack and Teal'c are in jail!"  
"What?!?" Daniel jumped to his feet.  
"They took your truck for a joy ride." She said and picked up the phone.  
"Who are you calling?"  
"We can't handle this on our own." She sighed.

Janet drove them to the police station and were met a mighty pissed off General Hammond.  
The adults went inside and Hammond handled things, he talked the police into not pressing charges, requesting that they allow him to handle it. Fortunately the Chief of Police had a good relationship with Cheyenne Mountain and okayed it.  
Cassie was released to Janet while Hammond took custody of the others.  
"I'm sorry mom." Cassie apologized.  
"We'll discuss this at home." Janet said sternly and led her out.  
"Doctor Jackson, see to your vehicle."  
"Yes sir." Daniel nodded as Hammond led the teens out, he sighed deeply and turned back to the desk.

 

"You three are confined to base. You will write a letter of apology to Doctor Jackson and Doctor Frasier."  
"I--" Jack started to protest.  
"Not one word! What you three did tonight was irresponsible and hurtful! Those two people have been kind and generous to you and this is how you thank them?" Hammond used his 'General' voice cowling them.  
He led them to their rooms and ordered the S.F.'s to remove the games and musical items.  
"You can't--" Sam started to complain.  
"This is your punishment. No entertainment. You three will think about what you have done as you write your letters. You will be taken to the mess hall for meals, that will be the only time you will leave your quarters and you will be escorted at all times!" Hammond ordered as the S.F.'s came out with the entertainment devices.   
He pointed to their rooms and the trio reluctantly went into them.  
Hammond personally locked their doors and left them to write their letters and ponder what they'd done.

Sitting at his desk, Hammond finished his paperwork and sighed.  
This could have turned out very bad had those charges not been dropped. They could have done jailtime or probation, both would have required them to remain teenagers.  
God, please let Doctor Jackson figure this out...I'm too old to raise teenagers again.  
He rose and went to the control booth.  
"Walter, I'm going home. Don't call me unless the base is under attack."  
"Yes sir." The man smiled.  
"And Walter..."  
"Sir?"  
"If Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c escape again...you have my permission to zat them."  
"Yes sir." Walter nodded seriously, though laughing inside.  
Hammond nodded and headed for the elevator.  
When he reached level 11 and had to sign out before going all the way to the top he noticed Daniel had signed in at 22:43 hours.   
He gave a brief thought to ordering the man home but knew out of all of them he wanted SG-1 back more than even Hammond himself.

*****************************************************************************

Daniel blocked everything out of his thoughts but translating the box.  
I will figure this thing out tonight!  
Pouring another cup of coffee jhe went back to it.  
He studied the symbols again, they seemed to be a part of the translation itself, not just decoration.  
Wait! I know these...  
He pulled an old book from his shelf and flipped through the pages finding what he was looking for.  
"Yes! Okay...so how do we make them big again?"  
He studied the symbols again.  
"That's it! I think..." He bit his lip.  
I need to make completely sure.  
With infinite care he went over every word and symbol again to make sure he'd translated them correctly.  
Reaching for the phone he glanced at the clock then dropped his hand.  
Three a.m.? I'll get some sleep and tell the General in the morning.  
He saved everything and shut the computer down, leaving his office he locked up and headed for the bunkroom.  
Biting his lip he stopped at his friends rooms and took a peek, seeing they were asleep he closed their doors.  
We'll get you back to yourselves tomorrow guys...I hope.  
Heading down the hall the base sirens going off startled him.  
The S.F.'s guarding the teens looked at each other.  
The p.s. blared to life.  
"FOOTHO--"  
Daniel gasped as the voice was cut off by weapons fire.  
The S.F.'s ran down the hall and around the corner.  
Daniel jumped at the blasts and cries, he started that way when logic kicked in...one, he had no weapon to defend himself with and two, he couldn't leave his team mates alone and defenseless.  
He quicly opened Sam's door and rushed inside shaking her awake.  
"Get up!" He ordered.  
"What?" She asked rubbing her eyes.  
"Move!" Daniel hissed grabbing her pants and shoes.  
"Why?" She frowned.  
Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed.  
"Hey!" She yelped and tried to pull away but Daniel's grasp was firm as he drug her into the all and to the boys room where he unlocked their door too.  
"Up and dressed! Now!"   
"What is your problem dweeb?" Jack glared at him, "It's 3:30 in the morn--"  
"Jack! Get your ass moving!" Daniel snapped and went to the door.  
Jack looked at Sam who shrugged and pulled her pants and shoes on.  
They followed her example and soon were dressed too.  
"Crap!" Daniel hissed and turned to them. "Hide!" He ordered and stepped into the hall closing their door, locking it and ran down the hall.

"What is up with him?" Jack grumped around a yawn dropping onto his bed tiredly.  
"He's seriously weird. He drug me out of bed!" Sam complained rubbing her arm.  
Teal'c, who had gone to the door, turned to them.  
"We must obey Daniel Jackson and hide."  
"Why?" Jack frowned at him.  
"You do not wish to be captured by the Jaffa."  
"What are Jaffa?" Sam asked.  
"Warrior's of the gods."  
"Huh?" Jack asked.  
The trio heard tromping metalic feet and Jack looked at Teal'c who nodded.  
"Under the bed." Jack whispered.  
Sam scrambled under, Jack quickly pulled their bed covers up to appear the room was empty and followed Teal'c under the bed.

Daniel tried to pull away fromthe Jaffa but was gripped tighter as he was drug to Jack's door.  
"This is the portal he exited from."  
The Horus guard deactivated his helmet, it retracted into itself.  
"What is in here?" The head guard asked Daniel.  
"Nothing." Daniel glared at him.  
"He used this in the device." Another Jaffa held out Daniel's card.  
The Horus guard took it turning it this way and that.  
"How does it work?"  
Daniel was drug forward.  
"Answer me Tau'ri slave.  
Daniel remained stubbornly silent.  
The Horus guard backhanded him drawing blood.  
"Jaffa Kree!"  
They all turned and bowed to the Goa'uld.  
"My lord." The Horus guad acknowledged.  
"Daniel Jackson." The Goa'uld sneered.  
The Horus guard informed him of what they were doing as the Goa'uld took the key card from him.  
He looked it over a moment then slid it into the card reader, they heard the lock and the Goa'uld ordered a Jaffa to open the door.  
"NO! There's nothing in there!"

"He's going to give us away!" Jack hissed.  
Sam shoved a fist into her mouth to keep from making any noise.  
Teal'c clamped a hand on Jack's arm as he listened intently.

To the Jaffa's surprise Daniel stomped on his foot and head butted him loosening his hold, he then bolted down the corridor.  
"Jaffa Kree!" The Goa'uld said and took one's staff weapon and fired.

The teens froze as they heard the cry seconds after the blast.  
Jack opened his mouth but Teal'c silenced him with a look.  
They soon heard the metalic clomps move away after a brief conversation.  
"They believe Daniel Jackson told them not to come in here so he could escape from them." Teal'c informed them what the Jaffa had said in his native togue before they moved off.  
"They think he tricked them?" Sam asked .  
"Indeed."  
"So what happened to him?" Jack asked.  
"He was shot with a staff weapon." Teal'c replied.  
"They shot him? Oh God." Sam breathed.  
"Come on." Jack motioned and slid out helping them out.  
He led them to the door and tried the knob, finding it unlocked he opened it a crack and peeked out then motioned them to follow seeing the hall empty.  
"Where are we going?' Sam asked.  
"To get help." Jack replied and stepped into the hall, he looked down hearing a crunch and picked up a pair of broken glasses.  
He exchanged a look with them and deposited the damaged eyewear into his jacket pocket and led them away.

Daniel fell to his knees swallowing a cry by the Jaffa poking him in the left thigh, where he'd received the staff weapon burn.  
"How do I open your chappa'i?"  
Daniel looked at him defiantly.  
"Where is the shol'va?"  
"Snake hunting." Daniel smirked.  
He was backhanded on the other side of his face this time.  
"Thanks." He spat the blood out from his split lip.  
"Tell me of the Tollan's weapon."  
"No can do Zippy."   
God, I'm channelng Jack. Well, he did say i was worse at goading than he was.  
Daniel saw Zipacna nod and smile then Daniel screamed as orange light poured from his eyes and mouth when he was jabbed with the painstick.  
It seemed to last an eternity and Daniel fell to the floor panting when the painstick was pulled away.  
Now I now why they shackled my hands. God that hurt!  
He was yanked to his knees again.  
"Where is the Nox homeworld?" Zipacna asked.  
"Sore loser about Klorel huh?" Daniel croaked through his aching throat.  
He uselessly braced himself, the pain was too intense and he had to scream.  
Zipacna smiled cruelly.

Jack peered around the corner and saw the guard laying face up, no ne else was around so the trio crept over to him and were startled to find him alive.  
"Storage closet." He groaned and fumbled for his key card.  
Jack found it and took it going over to the closetand opening the door...almost getting punched in the face, had he been his usual adult height he would have been.  
"Jack!" Ferretti breathed relieved as he and five others piled into the hall.  
"Where's the Goa'uld?" Reynolds asked.  
"We don't know." Sam answered, "They have Doctor Jackson...they shot him."  
"Shit!" Ferretti cursed.  
"We have been in here almost an hour." Doctor Haydendale complained.  
"Peterson took a staff blast to the shoulder." Airman Owens reminded, supporting his fellow airman.  
"You two get him and MIllhouse here to the Infirmary." Ferretti ordered pointing at Haydendale and Owens. "We need weapons." He said to Reynolds, "Jiminez, take the Col--these three top side on the double! You find anyone else along the way tell them to grab a weapon and meet us on level 26. Once you're outside notify General hammond we have a foothold situation."   
The female airman nodded and led her charges away while the others set to their own tasks.

Jiminez led them down a corridor and raised her arm to halt them.  
The knob on the door across the hall jiggled.  
Pulling Jack close she whispered to him, " Go to the door , stay low, ready to move fast, when I give the signal, open it."  
Jack nodded and moved into position as she motioned the others to stay near him.  
Jiminez ran her card through the reader, pocketed it, took a deep breath and settled into a hand-to-hand combat position then nodded to Jack.  
Jack, heart pounding, took hold of the handle and pulled the door open.  
Someone inside yelped and Jiminez came face-to-face with Loder and Hawkins.  
"Sirs!" Jiminez snapped to attention.  
"Report." Hawkins ordered.  
"Major Ferretti ordered anyone found to acquire a weapon and report to level 26 sir!"  
"Alright, take the kids and the scientists up and notify the General ASAP. We find any other civilians we'll send them your way." Loder ordered.  
"Yes sir!"  
"Go!" Hawkins nodded.  
Jiminez took the teens along with Doctor's Rothman, Curtis and Thompson to the escape hatch and up to the top of the mountan, they made their way back down and to the entrance tunnel.  
"HALT" The guard on patrol ordered.  
"Jiminez, Carlita. Airman First Class. I need to contact General Hammond ASAP."  
One guard kept his weapon trained on her while the other checked her I.D., once she was verified he took her into the guard shack and she called the General.  
"Sir, Airman Jiminez, we have a foothold situation sir, repeat we have a foothold situation. Yes, sir." She replied and hung up. "The General will be here in twenty minutes."

*****************************************************************************

Daniel had no voice left to scream with.  
The Jaffa shoved the pain stick in his side, it was so much worse this time because it was on his incision.  
The pain stick was pulled away and he fell face first onto the briefing room carpet gasping.  
Zipacna rose from his chair and motioned for them to pull Daniel up.  
"This is why the Tau'ri will be enslaved again...they are weak." He turned the ribbon device on Daniel.  
Daniel stared him down as the device burned his brain.  
"My lord."  
Zipacna frowned and disengaged the device then turned to his Jaffa.  
"This had better be of the utmost importance for disturbing my interrogation."   
"Lord Cronus seeks an audience."  
Zipacna's frown deepened.  
"Take him to the chappa'i, he will be coming with us."  
"Yes my lord." The Jaffa bowed.  
Zipacna leaned into Daniel and whispered in his ear.  
"You will make an excellent host for Klorel." The deep voice of the Goa'uld taunted.  
Daniel struggled weakly and Zipacna laughed and went down the stairs.  
The Jaffa hauled Daniel to his feet and drug him toward the stairs.

***********************************************************************

The SGC personnel, twenty in total, armed with P-90's and zats quietly made their way through level 27.  
A sweep of the General's office and briefing room proved clear.  
Ferretti touched the carpet and his hand came away with fresh blood stains.  
They weren't here that long ago. Hang on Doc.  
Reynolds used hand signals to have a man slip down the stairs and take a look in the control booth.  
He returned as silently as he'd gone .  
"Four enemy combatants, two SGC personnel." The man reported.  
"Alright. Pressley, you're our best sharp shooter, take the steps. Alsworth, go around, come up from the 28th. Hold fire until I tell you otherwise." Reynolds ordered.  
The pair nodded and went their separate ways.

******************************************************************************

"Have you discovered how to control the chappa'i?" Zipacna asked.  
"It is unusual technology my lord." A Jaffa bowed.  
"You have until I return."  
"Yes my lord."  
Zipacna transported out.

******************************************************************************

"Ferretti, take a team and head to the gate room the long way around. The rest of us will go down once the control booth is secure." Reynolds ordered.  
Ferretti nodded and pointed out his team of six and led them through Hammond's office.

*****************************************************************************

The guards came attention as two cars pulled up.  
"Sir!" Jiminez saluted as Hammond and Frasier exited their vehicles.  
"Brief me on the way down." He ordered Jiminez, "Doctor, you're with me, the rest of you stay here." He added leading the women away.  
"Stay here?" Rothman snorted, "They have Daniel!" He said and followed them.  
Before anyone could stop them the teens took off after him.  
The other two scientists looked at each other and the guards following the General's orders and remaining there.

*******************************************************************************

Hammond listened to the airman's report and frowned.  
"They transported in...there's a ship up there! Why the hell didn't NORAD contact us?!?" Hammond fumed and used a special key to unlock the door.  
He led them inside and quietly down the stairs.

"Sir." Jiminez whispered and motioned upward.  
They heard wheezing and footsteps.  
She pulled her weapon and they waited.  
"Doctor Rothman--" Hammond hissed.  
"Daniel's my friend." Rothman met his glare.  
"Alright, you do exactly as you are told!" Hammond snapped softly and motioned Jminez to continue on.  
They exited on level 26, listening intently, hearing silence they made their way to the weapons locker.  
Hammond, Frasier and Jiminez took P-90's while they gave Rothman a zat gun.  
"Fire on any Goa'uld." Hammond ordered and led them back to the stairs.

*****************************************************************************

The teens froze as the door below them opened, they pushed their backs against the wall and waited holding their breaths.  
They recognized Hammond and the others and listened to them head down the stairs.  
Jack motioned his 'team' to follow and they went through the door marked level 27...and ran into two Jaffa.

******************************************************************************

Daniel's legs were knocked out from under him and he fell to his knees.  
The pain to his body was minor compared to the fear of having a 'snake' in his head.  
He tried to make eye contact with the Jaffa in the gate room hoping for help but none would look at him.  
Hearing a commotion he looked to his right then closed his eyes seeing his friends being led into the room.  
This can't get much worse.  
Zipacna transported back into the gate room.  
And I stand corrected.  
"Cronus need advise getting rid of his snake did he? You're good at that aren't you Zippy?" Daniel rasped desperately wanting to draw the Goa'uld's attention so he would ignore the others.  
The nearest Jaffa brought his staff weapon down on Daniel's shoulder making his cry out.  
"Klorel will enjoy teaching you humility." Zipacna sneered.  
"Like the Goa'uld know what that is." Daniel retorted. "Look up arrogance in the dictionary and there's a Goa'uld."  
Zipacna turned the ribbon device on him.

**************************************************************************

Shut up! Shut the hell up! He won't hurt you if you shut up! Jac silently shouted at Daniel.  
He felt Teal'c's fingers firmly around his wrist stopping him from acting.  
A silent tear fel down Sam's face, he met her eyes and saw fear but even more was the anger as she looked back at Daniel.

****************************************************************************

Zipacna released Daniel who fell-forward gulping air.  
He didn't dain to look at the teens as he asked who they were.  
Teal'c gave them a look and the trio remained silent.  
"Find out--"  
"No wonder...you're the low...man on the...ladder Zippy...if that's all...you've...got." Daniel straightened looking at him defiantly.  
Zipacna grabbed a pain stick and jabbed Daniel in the chest with it.  
Daniel screamed.

*******************************************************************************

"Alworth, are you in position?!?" Reynolds radioed.  
'Affirmative.'  
"Move in!" Reynolds ordered, hands tightening on his weapon at the scream far below.

******************************************************************************

Walter Harriman and Sergeant Siler looked up startled as the four Jaffa went down.  
"Control room secure." Pressley radioed.  
Reynolds and his team hurried down the stairs and through to the other stairs that led to the gate room.  
They found the door unguarded so they took position on the left side of the door.  
"Ferretti, count?" He whispered.   
'Fifteen Jaffa, four SGC.'  
Reynolds nodded seeing the same.  
"All teams, keep shots chest high." He radioed, "Ready...aim..."

****************************************************************************

As Hammond, Jminez, Frasier and Rothman made their way down the corridor they heard the scream.  
Hammond and Jiminez's faces hardened, Janet's paled.  
"Oh God." Rothman breathed.  
Janet squeezed his arm.  
They all knew it could be Daniel.  
Hammond espied six Jaffa running cross-corridor for the gate room.  
"Take up positions." He whispered.  
They waited and soon the Jaffa were there.  
"FIRE!" Hammond shouted.  
The foursome did so and took out the six alien invaders.  
"There's only five." Janet frowned.  
"Uh...I just kep zatting." Rothman winced.  
"Give me the zat son."   
Rothman handed it to Hammond and the General vaporized the dead Jaffa.  
They all looked up at the gunfire.  
"Let's go!" Hammond ordered and led the way.

****************************************************************************

"FIRE!" Reynolds ordered.  
A barrage of weapons fire lit up the room and the teens dropped to the stomachs and covered their heads.  
"Cease fire!"   
The weapons stopped immediately and the teens looked up, a bright made them flinch and soon they were looking at the faces of soldiers.  
"Where's the Goa'uld?"   
"Transported away by his first prime." Teal'c answered calmly.  
"Hang in there Daniel." Ferretti said checking his pulse.  
"He's not dead?" Sam gasped.  
"Help me turn him." Doctor Frasier ordered.  
"Doc?" He asked.  
"Yeah, the General called me." She nodded.  
"Major Reynolds, take a team, do a sweep. I want the Goa'uld off my base!"  
"Yes sir." Reynolds nodded, pointed out fifteen men and set off.  
"How's Daniel?" Rothman asked as they removed the restraints.  
"We need to get him to the Infirmary." Janet answered.  
Ferretti and Loder volunteered to get a gurney and ran out.  
"Sir, NORAD reports a large object moving out of the system. Their satellite had been down and juts came back up ." Walter informed him from the control booth.  
The General nodded to him as Ferretti and Loder rolled the gurney in followed by medical personnel.  
"They were locked in an Isolation room." Ferretti explained.  
"Take some others and look for more of our people." Hammond ordered.  
Ferretti nodded and led some of the airmen out.  
"Escort these three to the Infirmary, I want them looked over." Hammond ordered a nurse as Daniel was loaded onto the gurney.  
Janet led the way out and soon Hammond was alone with several dead Jaffa.  
He silently zatted them into oblivion then headed upstairs to call the President and the Pentagon.

******************************************************************************

Doctor Warner examined the teens and assigned them to beds to rest.  
"Do you think he'll be okay?" Sam asked quietly.  
"If he had just shut up..." Jack sighed.  
"We have treated him poorly." Teal'c replied.  
"He didn't deserve it." Sam agreed.  
"My dad always says, 'don't judge a book by its cover'. I forgot." Jack closed his eyes.  
Sam laid on her side and facing them and closed her eyes.  
"We should apologize." She murmured and drifted to sleep.  
"Indeed." Teal'c said quietly and laid dow as well.  
Jack stayed awake a long time.

*************************************************************************

Hammond nodded to Reynolds as he reported the base clear and all personnel accounted for.  
"Tell everyone to get some rest, reports can wait til 1400." Hammond ordered, seeing by his watch the next shift was coming on duty.  
"Yes sir." Reynlds nodded and left, Hammond sunk into his chair.  
General Vidrine and the President hadn't been happy with these turn of events, George hadn't either but the invasion hadn't come from the gate, it had transported in.  
NORAD had been effectively blocked by the Goa'uld ship, no fault there either.  
All in all everyone had done a damn fine job of fighting back.  
His thoughts turned to Daniel and he shook his head.   
Seemed like the universe had it out for the young man.  
The phone rang and he asnwered it.  
"Hammond. I'll be right there." He replied, hung up and left his office.

*************************************************************************

Janet studied the x-rays and shook her head.  
"Doctor?"  
"Sir." She nodded, "Daniel's. Fortunately no break in his jaws. He has numerous burns from the pain stick...including one on his incision. They used the ribbon device on him too."  
"Will he be alright?"  
"He'll make a full recovery with time." She nodded.  
Her fear had been the damage of the ribbon device, an EEG had cleared him of brain damage.  
"Notify me when he wakes."  
"Yes sir."  
"How are Colonel O'Neill and the others?"  
"Doctor Warner says they're fine, not even a scratch."  
"Thank God for that."  
She nodded her agreement as he left.

****************************************************************************

Robert sat next to Daniel's bed.  
"I wish I could have done more." He apologized.  
"You did what you could."  
He looked over to see Ferretti.  
"Why did they do this to him?"  
"Zipacna had it out for SG-1." Ferretti answered.  
"Daniel told me they got his brother-in-law back." Robert nodded.  
"I could hear him...goading the Goa'uld." Ferretti said.  
"Why?!?" Robert looked at the soldier stunned.  
"Zipacna had Jack and the others there too. Daniel was protecting them, drawing the Goa'uld attention to him instead of them." Ferretti answered.  
Robert sighed and turned back to Daniel.  
"He found me on a dig you know? Came to see me and asked me to come here. Knew just what to say..."  
"He told General West and Jack he could get us home...total bullshit just to get through the gate. We wanted to kill him...but he did it. He got us home." Ferretti chuckled.  
"Indiana Jones has nothing on Daniel." Robert said.  
Both men laughed and nodded in agreement.  
"Hammond says to get some sleep, reports due at 1400." The soldier clapped his shoulder and headed for the door.  
"Fourteen hundred. Is that five o'clock?" He called.  
"Two p.m."  
"Daniel!"  
"Woke me. Gonna sleep again now."  
Rothman grinned and went to find Doctor Frasier.

"Doctor Jackson?" Janet asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you sure he's alright?"   
"Headache." Daniel murmured.  
"I've lowered the lights." Janet told him.  
Daniel prised an eye open and sighed seeing Hammond and Janet.  
He dropped that eyelid shut then slowly opened both.  
"Welcome back son."  
"Had I gone somewhere?"  
He caught their exchanged looks.  
"Sorry. Not firing on all cylinders yet." Daniel said eyes closing.  
"You get some more rest." Hammond touched his arm.  
"No." Daniel struggled to stay awake.  
"Daniel--" Janet stepped in.  
"Figured...figured it out."  
"Figured what out Doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked.  
"The box. On my desk...instructions..."  
"I'll have someone look it over son."  
Daniel nodded and winced, he touched his bruised face and sighed.  
"You really do need to rest." Janet gently took his hand and placed it back at his side.  
Daniel's eyes closed this time and didn't reopen.  
Janet led Hammond away from the bed.  
"Are you going to tell Sam and the others?"  
"I'm not sure." Hammond sighed.  
"They deserve to know, but will that make it worse?" Janet sighed.  
"For now I'll have Doctor Rothman look at the instructions and that's it."  
Janet nodded and they went their separate ways.

****************************************************************************

"It shouldn't be too hard to find him right?" Sam asked.  
"Can't be that big." Jack agreed.  
"Let us locate Daniel Jackson so we may make amends." Teal'c replied.  
The teens set out to find where Daniel was when they spotted the scientist they'd followed back into the the mountain.  
"He said he was a friend of Daniel's." Sam recalled.  
"So he's probably visiting him." Jack nodded and led them to that section of the Infirmary.

"So you're sure this will work?"  
"Yes, I went over it several times. This will make Jack, Sam and Teal'c adults again."

"Whoa!" Janet said as the teens ran past her.  
"He doesn't care about us!" Jack raged.  
"What--?" Janert called after them but they didn't stop.  
She gave their retreating backs a puzzled look then went to Daniel's usual area.

"I just don't know how to tell them Robert. This isn't something I can just spring on them but they deserve to know they were adults and we have a way...and want...to turn them into adult again."  
"Uh-oh."  
"Janet?"  
"I think they know." She replied and hurried to the phone, "They just took off from here Daniel and they were not happy." She added.  
"Crap." Daniel muttered and started to get out of bed.  
"Daniel!" Janet snapped.  
"I have to find them. Help me Robert."  
"Freeze!" Janet said pointing at them but Daniel stood, ignoring her.  
Janet growled and strode out of the Infirmary.  
"Grab my I.V." Daniel told Robert.  
"Touch it and you next pre-mission examination will be very thorough Doctor Rothman!" Janet promised as she returned with a wheelchair.  
"Uh...sorry Daniel." Robert shook his head, Doctor Frasier is a scary woman.  
Janet pointed to the chair and Daniel sighed but sat in it, she hooked his I.V. to the attached pole and headed for the door.  
"Call General Hammond!" She ordered wheeling Daniel out.  
Robert gaped, swallowed and picked up the phone on the wall.

"Where are they?" Daniel worried after they'd checked the mess hall and theie quarters.  
"Daniel, Doc! Reynolds found them in the rec. room." Ferretti jogged up to them.  
They hurried down there with the Major and heard Jack's angry shouts telling everyone to back-off from down the hall.  
"Major Reynolds." Daniel motioned to him as they came inside.  
"Let me handle this Doc Jackson."  
"No. Everyone else needs to step outside." Daniel replied.  
"Daniel--"  
"Ferretti."   
They backed to the door but didn't leave which Daniel figured was the best he could hope for.  
"Put the wrench down Jack." Daniel requested wonder where he got the footlong pipe wrench from anyway.  
"We hate you! You did that stuff for yourself! You never cared about us!" Jack snarled.  
"You're wrong. You're my family." Daniel said quietly.  
"No! The adults are your family!" Jack shouted.  
Daniel sighd and rose taking a few steps which is all the I.V. line would allow.  
"Would you do me a favor?"  
Jack glared at him holding the wrench like a bat.  
"Sam...you have an older brother...Mark. Imagine him turning up ten years younger one day. Would you want him to have to grow up again? Would you want to watch that again? I want my friends back. I want Jack, the man who knows when I need a friend, Sam, who I can brianstorm with at three a.m. and Teal'c, who I quietly meditate with. I miss them...as much as you would miss your brother Sam. That doesn't mean I don't wish there was a way to save you too but I can't. You won't be gone though, you'll still be inside them."  
"We won't be us." Sam said quietly.  
"You never realy were Sam."   
The teens looked at him.  
"You are all a part of them. They grew up to be my best friends. You'll still be with me."  
"But we won't be alive." Jack said vulnerably, dropping the wrench.  
"In here," Daniel pointed to his heart, "and here," he pointed to his head, "you'll always exist."  
"Did we have a good life Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c inquired quietly.  
"Yes. What we do is important...and I wouldn't want to do it with anyone but you." Danile held out a hand to them.  
Teal'c was the first to take it, Sam then followed.  
Daniel looked at Jack.  
"It'll be okay Jack, I promise."  
"Doc's never broken a promise." Ferretti said quietly.  
Jack hesitated a moment then joined them.

***************************************************************************

Daniel laid in his Infirmary bed and sighed again.  
"I know you wanted to go but you weren't up for a trip through the gate." Janet replied not even looking at him.  
"Do I have to stay here?"  
"Yes."  
"Can't I just go for a walk?"  
"No."  
"Janet--"  
"The General forbade you from camping out in the gate room."  
"It's been--  
"Barely an hour. Get some rest Daniel."  
He sighed again and stared at the ceiling.

Janet finished her paperwork and looked over, a smile crept up on her face seeing Daniel asleep.  
He really needed the rest, it had been just over twenty-four hours since the Goa'uld invasion.  
She and the General had allowed him to see his team off in the gate room, Ferretti, Reynolds and SG-12 had taken them and the box back to the planet.  
Daniel had sat staring at the gate for several minutes after it shut down, she'd respected his silence until he turned to her and nodded.  
She rolled his wheelchair back to the Infirmary and got him into bed again.  
With one last look she left him to his rest.

************************************************************************

Daniel frowned, a breeze was ruffling his hair.  
Something brushed his cheek and he lifted a hand to bat it away when his fingers became ensnared in something.  
He opened his eyes...to see a smiling adult Jack, Sam and Teal'c.  
"Dream." He mumbled, his eyes closing again.  
"Nope." Jack squeezed his hand.  
"We are here Daniel Jackson." Teal'c nodded.  
"Thank to you." Sam added.  
Daniel opened his eyes again and Jack held up his hand which was gripping Daniel's.  
"Zippy did a number on you huh?" Jack said looking at his bruises.  
"Looks worse than it feels. You guys okay?"  
"Yeah." Sam nodded and looked at the others.  
"Daniel..." Jack said hesitantly.  
"What? What is it?" Daniel asked getting worried.  
"We treated you with much disrespect Daniel Jackson. For this I hope you accept my apology." Teal'c bowed.  
Before Daniel could reply Jack spoke.  
"I was a real ass to you." Jack said, his eyes asking for forgiveness.  
"I'm sorry I stole your key card and made you think we escaped." Sam said remorsefully.  
"You guys remember?!?" Daniel gaped.  
"Yeah." Jack sighed.  
"You did much to protect us. Thank you Daniel Jackson."  
"You're...you're my friends. I would die for you."  
"You almost did." Jack frowned.  
"Indeed." Teal'c said disapprovingly.  
"You just kept goading him!" Sam added getting upset.  
"So he would leave you alone. You guys couldn't take him on."  
"He's right Carter. Though I don't like that you did that too much either." Jack gave him a look and rose.  
"You're leaving?" Daniel asked trying to hide his disappointment.  
"Yep. Doc says we're fine." Jack nodded.  
Daniel started to extricate his hand from Jack's when the other man tightened his grip.  
"So< pizza kids?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah, I'm starving." Sam agreed while Teal'c nodded.  
"Grab some soda's on the way to my place."  
Sam nodded and led Teal'c out.  
"Thanks for what you said." Jack turned to Daniel.  
"What I said?"  
"That you'd remember us...them. It meant a lot."  
"You're welcome."  
"Good. I don't like this 'feelings' stuff! Let's get out of here."  
"Um..." Daniel looked around.  
"What? You want to stay in Doc's torture chamber do ya?"  
"Janet--"  
Said you could go when you woke up. You have to take it easy, no caffeine and gotta take these pills," Jack patted his check pocket, "and so on. We'll stop by your place and pack a bag, you can crash in my guest room for a while. Sound like a plan?"  
"Yeah." Daniel smiled relieved as Jack helped his dress. "Jack..."  
"Hmm?" He asked tying Daniel's shoe then standing.  
"I missed you guys."  
Jack ruffled his hair and smiled.  
"Come on, I hear the pizza calling."  
Daniel smiled again and let Jack usher him out.

the end


End file.
